lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lord Kuzon arc
The Lord Kuzon Arc was a Lookout RP saga that dealed with facing his evil father Lord Kuzon, with Dark Mars, , Merohan, Kotaz, , and Kuro. It took place on May 14th, 2013 in the wiki chat, or 1047 in the RP universe. ---- It was a sunny Lookout day, 4 years later, in 1047. Kuro was eating, Kuzon was sun bathing and the world was good. It wasn't long, Kuzon went in the Lookout Home to wash dishes, and noticed something on the TV when Kuro turned it on. "There was a recent explosion in West City! A large unknown spaceship is killing and burning everything It is- AHH!!" and it was interupted. The Lookout crew knew to expect trouble and quickly left to West City. When there, Kuzon and Kuro and the others found a shard of metal, with words imprinted on it. "Dear son, I know who you are and I question your wherabouts. Come to 135"134'141. Sincerely, your father". Kuzon was confused by "your father", and quickly left back to the Lookout with Mars, Ethan, Merohan, Kotaz, and Nikad. Once there, Kuzon imediately contacted his 149 year old spaceship, and they blasted off. They soon landed on a strange planet with a red sky and glow, smelling like meat. They hopped off, curiously, and ran to the nearest power source. On the way, little green stinky meaty people stopped them. They explained they are the intelligent race being enslaved by a Lord. The crew went ahead, until they found the dome. A giant black gate opened and the crew walked in. It was full of thousands of green people in stadium seats, and a giant inside, with a red water fountain. Soon, a man in a cape with a Saiyan tail showed up and welcomed them. He soon explained he was Kuzon's father, who escaped Vegeta's explosion and found his way here 300 years ago. He enslaved the weak ones and stole their power of eternal life (until they're killed). Then he says he lured them there to kill them. He then attacks. All the Crew are ready, while Kuzon is uneasy and confused why his father is so evil and sick. They fight a while. Lord Kuzon holds himself, while Merohan is the main fighter next to Kuzon. Ethan and Mars are fighting green people who are attacking them in the background. Lord Kuzon throws many remarks, and after seeing the others going Super Saiyan, he unleashes his form, shocking everyone. They fight more and more and it gets violent. Soon, Lord Kuzon is outmatched. He keeps absorbing magic water from the fountain in the middle of the dome, until Kotaz destroys it, pissing of Lord Kuzon and making him attack at full force. After Lord Kuzon is thrown down and stuck, he looks at the moon, about to become a Great Ape. His tail is ripped off by Merohan as soon as he sees something happening. He then fights more. Soon, a voice is heard. The voice recognizes itself, as Kuzoh! The grandfather of Kuzon and father of Lord Kuzon. Lord Kuzon fights him, saying he is weak and stupid. Kuzoh says he isn't perfect, but that a real Saiyan doesn't just enslave anyone and kill anyone. He explains it is wrong, and helps fight him. Soon, Lord Kuzon becomes a great ape, and terrorizes everyone. But he is still beaten, as all the Crew shoots their best blasts at him. He soon shrinks, insulted. His shirt is gone and he is shribbled on the ground cold. He gets up, no words, and tries to escape to the Crew's spaceship to run because he knows he is beaten. The crew catches up to him, and stops him. Quickly, Merohan destroys him with a Super Dragon Fist. Lord Kuzon floats half naked with a hole in his torso, and the crew tells the green people to take care of the rest, and they start kicking him in places and sray painting him, until Lord Kuzon is destroyed from play torture. Kuzon does nothing but sit in the ship and watch out the window, and gains a tear, asking why his father had to be so evil and not he kind you look up too. Soon, Kuzoh came back and wanted to give something to Kuro (who he called his "nephew") and grandson. He gave Kuro a box full of never ending waffles, and Kuzon a box with a scroll of unnamed contents as a gift to remember him. Kuzoh says they can always call for him when they need help, and then disappears. The crew returns happily to the Lookout, and resumes life. Category:Sagas Category:Arcs Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play